The Offer
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Kai and Tala are both still healing after their respective battles against BEGA. However Tala never thought that Kai would offer him this, although he had never thought about his future until now.


Beyblade

Kai decides to offer Tala something that the other blader never thought he would consider. It's a big decision and one that can't be made right away, yet perhaps Mr Dickenson can help him make a choice.

They had both faced difficult challenges before them, with one rising above it and over came the challenge that had been set before him while the other had no hope to over come anything that was before him.

They were still healing, bandages still in place although no longer as obvious as it had been. Neither had their head bandages on, it was the ribs and arms that remained wrapped up.

They decided to meet up at a local cafe, they needed to talk, not just about what had happened, but also their future. However the conversation never took off on its own, the two of them weren't exactly natural conversationalists, although the red head was more likely to start it compared to the bluenette.

"So what do you plan to do now Kai?" He asked looking at him with tired eyes.

It wasn't just the silence that come while they were in the coffee shop, but also the general silence that occurred when they were on the same team. Tala had never wanted for them to be distant to one another, if anything he wanted to have the same kind of friendship that they had before... Before Kai was knocked unconscious and left the Abbey to be free. Not that Tala realised that at the time that it had happened of course.

One garnet eye looked at him, the other still covered in a bandage. He had been told it needed more time to heal properly and he did as the doctor ordered, for once. After all he wasn't going to play around with his sight, it was better to play by the rules in this case.

"I don't know," He finally admitted, taking a sip of his tea as Tala just looked at him, bewildered at the comment; "What did you expect me to say Tala?"

The red head looked down at his coffee and then he looked back at him again; "I expected you to have a clue, to _know_ what you were going to do, not just... _Not_ have a plan,"

Kai looked at his team mate, or former team mate, he still wasn't sure which just yet. However he noticed the bandages around Tala's chest and knowing that he had betrayed him _twice_ in a rather dramatic ways; neither of them were aware of the other customers that were looking over at the two as if they shouldn't be here, which would be normal, most people who were sent home from hospital would be resting and yet they were here in this cafe talking about this.

"Right now I don't think that is the first thing to come to my mind," He looked at those piercing blue eyes; "I don't think either of us are actually thinking about where we are going to be in this sport in a few months time,"

Tala smiled slightly and nodded in agreement; "Yea, I guess so. But do you know what you would do if you didn't continue on?"

Kai looked away from; "We both know what I would do instead,"

"Seriously?" Tala stiffened, knowing what Kai was illuding to; "You would..."

"Yea I would. He's not as strong as he was before, I don't know what made him become so fractured, but the company is there and I know how to run it," Kai shrugged and took another drink of the cooling tea.

Tala wasn't sure why he was surprised at _this_ piece of news. It was obvious that Kai would take over from running the company that his grandfather had spent years creating and building up. Yet he never considered it would actually be what Kai would do, he figured that Kai would go pro, like Tyson appeared to be doing.

With BEGA out of the way, why wouldn't Kai wish to do something more with his abilities in the sport?

"So you are retiring from the sport then?"

"Yea," Kai nodded, although there was a hint that Kai might not remain retired, he had of course tried it before.

"All right then, I guess that is a plan of sorts," He finished up his own coffee and began to put his jacket on.

"Tala," Kai finally said before the red head could take his leave and return to the hotel that he was staying in, courtesy of the BBA.

Mr Dickenson felt it was the least he could do, since Tala wasn't fit enough to travel back to Russia yet, though Bryan and Spencer had reluctantly left their captain here. Tala basically had to command them to leave, he would be fine, besides he wasn't around enemies and what was the worst that could happen to him now?

Kai assured the two that Tala would be fine, Mr Dickenson always kept his word and he wouldn't push Tala out until he wished to leave.

Although they did leave, they still weren't trusting of Kai and he couldn't blame them. He always wanted to be the strongest in the sport, the strongest had always been Tyson and so that was his goal, ever since he had been defeated by that boy a few years ago. Nothing was ever going to get in his way of that goal, no one could get in his way.

"Kai," Tala looked at him, zipped up and ready to leave.

"Where do you see yourself?"

Tala just looked at him; "What are you talking about?"

"Tch, I mean do you see yourself continuing with this sport? After everything that has happened? Would you and your team return to the championships again, even though if is likely you won't make it to second place?"

He narrowed his eyes at him, he could clearly see the vast difference in his and Garland's skills. Tala was many things, but an idiot wasn't one of them; "We'd just train a hell of a lot harder,"

"And so will they," Kai pointed out, acting like he wasn't feeling the other's sharp glare on him; "Besides they would all go pro, are you guy's going to?"

"I don't know. It's not something we've spoken about," Tala admitted, but his gaze stayed on Kai.

"Look, what if you were to work with me?" Kai looked at him and Tala's eye's got wider.

"What kind of joke is that?"

"It's not a joke. You and I both know that Voltaire still has a company in Russia," Kai smirked; "And I know that you would want to make sure that it doesn't go back to the way it used to be,"

"Why me?"

"There is no one else that I know who could take up such a job," He slowly stood up, wincing slightly as Tala helped him with his coat; "Just think about it,"

"Voltaire won't be happy about it,"

"Like he has a say?"

They left the cafe and walked slowly down the street, Tala thought about the offer that had been made, He had been through a lot with BioVolt, the experimentation that had happened to him was something that no child should have to go through. When he had told Mr Dickenson about it, the old man looked disgusted - and at the time Tala had thought it was of him; but he learned... He learned when he woke up from his coma, with Mr Dickenson asleep in a chair by his bed, that the old man was disgusted by those that put him _through_ the whole ordeal.

"All right, so if I do take on this job, what exactly would I be doing?"

Kai explained it all, there was two different sections of the company, one was whole business and he knew that Tala wouldn't have a clue how that would work; however the other side of the business would be more to his taste.

"Essentially it's in alliance with the BBA, for training bladers,"

"Kai are you serious?" Tala came to a stop; "Training other's? I take it that it's at the old abbey?" Kai nodded in agreement; "After everything that has happened there? You think I... Or any of us would _willingly_ go there to train others?"

"Tala, I don't think you would transform into Boris. You have more experience in training than any other blader I know, why wouldn't you be good at this?"

He took a deep breath; "This is asking a lot though Kai, this is a lot more responsibility than just being part of a team..."

"Yet we are both confident that you will manage,"

The two men looked over to see Mr Dickenson, apparently waiting for them in front of the hotel Tala was staying in.

"But..."

"After what happened three years ago and now?" Mr Dickenson began and Kai nodded; "You know exactly how ruthless some people can be in this, you are more aware of these kinds of things than anyone else in this sport. Even Kai,"

Tala just looked at the bluenette and then back at the old man again; "We just like to be aware of who we are facing, there are some things that won't ever just leave us,"

"Which is a good thing," He nodded, pleased with his answer; "But the choice is completely your's and you should have plenty of time to think about it,"

"Yea," Tala saw Kai nod at him and he left, leaving himself and Mr Dickenson alone, for a moment.

"Well I shall..."

"Wait," He took a step close to the older man; "Why did you stay in the hospital? Why not watch the other's battle against..."

"Why would I leave a blader who did his best to show what was actually going on?" He replied easily with a warm smile that made Tala fidget; "No one was aware of what Boris was planning, not myself and not even..."

"Tyson, yea,"

"Exactly. Had you not decided to face off against Garland, what would have happened?"

"I don't want to think about it,"

"Neither do I," Mr Dickenson confessed; "Yet it never came to pass because of what you and your team did,"

"You think I should give up and do this?"

"I think you should enjoy what you do. You like challenge's Tala, just like the rest of them, but I wonder if Boris has tainted your view of the sport, after everything..."

"I wonder that too," Tala sighed; "I guess you're right. I should take some time to think about it,"

With a small nod the two went away in different direction's, Tala now had to figure out what he wanted to do with the rest of his career, to continue in the sport or to teach other's about the sport and train them to enter the competitions?

He grinned as he went into his room, deciding to call the rest of the team and let them know the turn of events.


End file.
